highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunapaw
/centre ❝ I guess..I'm always awake at night, though. '' ❞ — ''Lunakit to [[Rattleblaze|'Rattle']] A tall, unevenly furred tom with purplelish grey fur, a white underbelly and blue eyes. he has darker purple and navy markings on his paws, back, face and tail and a thick drape of white fur covering the left side of his face and eye. The calmest of the quad, Lunapaw is very soft-spoken and gentle, a quick-learner yet naive. His sweet and passive personality can easily be welded. He is capable of aggression and can be compared to his father when angered. He currently lives in [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']] with his father and siblings as an apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: there's a lot Description: A tall, unevenly furred tom with purplelish grey fur, a white underbelly and blue eyes. he has darker purple and navy markings on his paws, back, face and tail and a thick drape of white fur covering the left side of his face and eye. Palette: : = Top+belly (#c6c0cc)(#efefef) : =Pattern (#6f667d)(#2c2c34) : =Eyes (#92b3d0)(#365278) : = Inner Ears, nose, paws (#c98e8a) Voice: Colby Brock. Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' + Soft-spoken, gentle, quick learner = Persuasive, passive − Naive, aggressive 'Likes' *owo **owoowowo 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *owo **Uhh wip. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :[[Sparkbite|'Sparkbite']]/Deputy/Father/Dot ::"No one seems to like him..He's a really good father." :Lunapaw spoke softly, nodding. :Eclipsepaw/Apprentice/Brother/Dot ::"He's annoying as ever, but what can I say? He's my brother." :Luna teased. :Cherrypaw/Apprentice/Friend/Dot ::"She's alright." :Luna laughed slightly. :Tytopaw/Apprentice/Sister/Dot ::"Tit." :Lunapaw stuck his tongue out, snickering at the nickname. |-|SkyClan= :[[Noondapple|'Noondapple']]/Leader/Mother/Dot ::"..." :Luna rolled his eyes once he heard the leader's name. :Greypaw]]/Apprentice/Brother/Dot ::"..." :Lunapaw grunted, frowning. He sees Greypaw as the favourite. 'Trivia' *Lunapaw and his siblings are the result of a political litter between ThunderClan and SkyClan 'Quotes' ❝ Your name..would have a paw at the end...and I don't think it would be Mimi''paw''. ❞ — Luna to Cherry 'Fanart' Spoon kid 1.png|seth 1545265104887.png|jen LUNAA.png|grape unknown (6).png|ty lunabysky.png|sky <3 Lunakit_Request.png|blackthornnn lunakit.png|skylar luna_for_rylie.png|AG <3 Lunakit_req. (1).png|bluapp1e luna (1).png|kenzie <3 2018_luna.png|KIWI <3 LunakitreferencePL.png|furweedz,,,,,, letting_go_b_ag.png|I LOVE U AG AA __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:OC Category:Sleepyboo Category:ThunderClan